wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonstriker
((This OC was made by Feather the EveryWing. All rights reserved to her)) ' '''Moonstriker is a DriftWing/SwiftWing hybrid. Her mother was Riversinger and her father was Orion. ' '''Appearance Moonstrike's looks are mainly based off a DriftWing with the tuft of a SwiftWing. The back sail that any other DriftWing would have is very low. The spikes are actually tufts sticking out. Her scales are blue-gray, her wing membranes are a silvery blue, and her tufts are orange. Her wing membrane markings are small gray check marks and spots. Personality Despite her harsh background, Moonstriker will stand up for others who are judged because they are hybrids. She is very protective to those who she views as her friends, and will attack anyone who brings harm or hurt to them. However, she has aquaphobia, which prevents her from swimming in deep oceans. Flying or drifting above them is another thing for her. Back Story Moonstrike's mother, Riversinger, had found out she was expecting an egg around the same time the DriftWings had started to go into war with the SandWings again. She was forced to leave behind her egg to Orion to join the fight. Orion, however, didn't want to have a hybrid dragonet, and abandoned it along the stream inside RainWing territory. A RainWing named Orchid found the tiny egg, and raised Moonstrike as her own. She faced a bit prejudice from the NightWings because she was a hybrid, and not her own dragonet. It would be something that would interrupt Moonstrike's otherwise happy childhood. Orchid and Moonstrike were confronted by a somewhat drunk Orion. He wanted to take back Moonstrike, who he claimed to be his daughter. Orchid refused to give her up, and Orion vowed he would. Later that week, a fire broke out inside the village where Moonstrike lived. Three dragons died in the flames, including Orchid. Moonstrike mourned her death very much, but was faced with a sudden future. Orion came to the village, and asked Moonstrike once more to come with him. She slashed his face, stating she would never do such a thing since she knew what he had done. In his fury, he stated to the villagers that he saw her make the fire, and was chased out of the village, and from the spot where Orchid was buried. Moonstrike was forced to live in a main RainWing village, unable to leave the forests she called home. The villagers often heard about the incident, and she was left alone very much. During this time, Moonstrike had to work under a grumpy RainWing's orders in order to be able to survive. Her daily labor was to get quartz from a mine along the coast. There was often cave-ins, and her whole body was turned a dusty gray by the time she was five years old. The RainWing often forced her to eat his left overs as she was unfamiliar with the fruits in this part of the rain forest. She was chained up at night to prevent her from escaping. One day the soldiers of the area stopped by the shop the RainWing owned. He was charged with imprisoning orphaned dragonets and selling false emeralds, quartz painted green. One of the soldiers saw Moonstrike, and recognize her as the wanted hybrid for arson charges. They took her to court, where she was to be judge by Queen Sunshine for her crimes However, after hearing her side of the story, the queen decided to give her a pardon, saying that a dragonet her age would never do something so harmful, and took Moonstrike under her wing, adopting her in the process. Moonstriker was called by the queen one day after two dragons asked if a DriftWing SwiftWing hybrid was around the area. To her surprise, it was that of Riversinger, and her half-sister, Floating Ice. Moonstriker was outraged that her mother had come back for her after all the time that passed, and stormed off into the palace gardens, not being able to accept the truth of her still being alive. A while later, Riversinger found her, explaining that it was Orion, not her, that had abandoned her as an egg. Meanwhile, she had been held captive against her will by a rogue IceWing army, who's torments cased her to lose her memory of Orion and their egg for five years. She later escaped with another captive IceWing named Ox, who later died in an avalanche. She had his egg, Floating Ice, and in the process, she recovered her memories slowly of her first egg. Moonstriker came to eventually accept her mother and her half sister, and the RainWing queen allowed them to stay in the main village. Eventually, Firestorm came into the small family after finding out his father had another mate before his mother. ' ' Wip Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Tribeless Dragons